


A Matter Of Symmetry

by QuothetheRaven



Category: Nagron - Fandom, Nasir/Agron - Fandom, Spartacus - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Solo, promiscuous!Nasir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuothetheRaven/pseuds/QuothetheRaven
Summary: Nasir is an Artist from New Zealand moved to Sydney and has achieved notoriety in both the Art World and the gay community as a consummate professional but also a bit of a playboy.His closest friends and Assistants; Mira and Castus help him in the studio and occasionally hire models for him.





	1. Professional Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty Drabble

Grunts of exertion filled Nasir’s Art studio as he fucked a blond model on his work desk that he’d recently been working with for some sketches. It hadn’t taken long for him to work his charms and bed the blond man. Greg? Or was it James? Nasir couldn’t remember. 

Nasir soon came into the latex protection of the condom. Pulling out he moved back and grabbed another one. “Hurry up and put this on.” He muttered, finding the lube they had used and handing it to him. 

The blond attempted to kiss him but Nasir turned his head. “Let’s not over-complicate this yeah?” 

Bending over the desk he glanced back; Greg or James or whatever didn’t seem fazed by the Artist’s “no kissing” thing, slicking his fingers and pushing them inside the other man.

“Let’s hurry this along. I have work to do.” Nasir muttered, though when the other man finally entered him, he wasn’t overly impressed. What had seemed like a good idea at the beginning wasn’t turning out quite like he’d hoped. 

In a matter of minutes the blond came with a moan. “Can I use your sink to clean up?” He asked. 

“No. My assistants will be here soon. Get dressed and bugger off.” The New Zealander shoved the clothes at his latest conquest. 

“Why do the cute ones have to be such arseholes?” The blond complained after he dressed, slamming Nasir’s door behind him. 

“Ugh. What a five. And that’s being generous.” Nasir remarked, cleaning himself up.

In a few minutes, his assistants Mira and Castus showed up. Castus was a flashy Versatile with a taste for nice accessories and fashionable attire. 

Mira was much more down to earth and subtle. She often reminded Nasir of a sunflower; bright and pretty. 

“Who was that sexy beast we saw in the lift?” Castus inquired.

“Number...52 I think. He was a five Castus. Not even worth your time.” Nasir remarked, tacking up a sketch he’d done of the blond before they’d started rattling his drawers. 

“Hmm. Not quite what I was looking for. This next painting has to be a defining rendition of the male physique. I want... Michealango’s David on Canvas!” Nasir carried on. 

“Only more gloriously hung.” Castus grinned cheekily.

Mira hummed in thought; “I reckon I might have someone in mind. He’s a mate of my boyfriend’s. Just moved here from Brisbane.He might need the extra money and...well...let’s just say it’s a good thing he’s gay.” 

Nasir was intrigued. “If you can deliver, I will buy you dinner literally anywhere you want.” 

A few days later, Nasir was at work in his studio; when he wasn’t doing realism of the human body, he enjoyed sketching scenery or taking reference photos for a piece he might paint or sculpt. 

There was a knock on the door; “Come in.” Nasir answered.

“Umm.. hi. Are you Nasir?” A deep voice with a broad accent caused Nasir to pause and set his brush down.He must have looked a sight! Hair askew, splotches of paint all over. Nothing to be done for it now he thought as he turned around. 

There stood a tall brunet with green eyes and muscles buldging under his unassuming white t-shirt and pair of jeans that looked as if they held a secret of yet more sinewy musculature. Nasir swallowed thickly, wetting his lips. “I am. And you are?” He hoped his voice sounded neutral because his body was definitely acting in a way Nasir really wished it wouldn’t; his heartbeat faster and he felt hot in his cheeks and chest. He was quite probably blushing! 

“M’name’s Agron. Nice to know ya.” If Agron sensed that Nasir was flustered he didn’t make a point of it, much to Nasir’s relief. 

Nasir owed Mira dinner! Of that there was no doubt; he went to his cupboard where he kept some food stuffs and wine. Pouring himself a glass,he glanced over to Agron. “Care for some?” He offered. 

Agron joined him and Nasir took out a second glass from a small cubby. 

“You always have wine?” Agron asked.

“As a matter of fact I do. I’m quite a vinophile but my favorite is a good sweet red. I have a glass before or after a project.” Nasir held up his glass which Agron met gently with his own.

“So tell me, have you ever posed nude before?” Nasir asked as he sipped his wine. 

“No....unless runnin’ starkers ‘cross our University’s pitch after the last game counts.” Agron muttered into his glass. 

Nasir nearly snorted into his wine. “Not exactly what I had in mind. You see; I want to do a series on the male physique. So far my models have been...shall we say...underwhelming.” He took a sip. 

Agron hummed in understanding. “Reckon you’d want to...have a gander?” 

Nasir smiled a little. “If you would be so kind.” 

Agron checked around, spotting a changing area Nasir let his models use if they so wished. Some were not the least bit shy about baring all for the Artist, but he could respect those who were more modest. 

Reemerging with a sheet wrapped around his waist, Agron returned.

Nasir smiled; setting up his easel and canvas. He was an awe inspiring specimen; well defined planes of muscle; his green eyes catching the light as he looked in Nasir’s direction.He was utterly captivating .

“Is this alright?” Agron wasn’t sure what to do with himself. 

“Take a seat on the stool there, but sit up straight.” Nasir instructed.

Agron did as he was told, resting the palms of his hands on his bare thighs, adjusting his sheet accordingly. 

“That’s good. Relax a bit.” Nasir smiled, beginning to sketch with his charcoal. He liked starting with a basic rendering and then adding to it in order to flesh it out and give it depth. 

Agron held still, feeling a bit nervous. Mira told him a bit about Nasir; that he was a brilliant Artist if not a playboy. He liked men, many men Castus had inferred. 

It didn’t bother Agron that Nasir was experienced; what he did in his private life was his business after all. 

Nasir continued to sketch Agron for what seemed like ages. “You can move now.” Nasir said.

Agron got off the stool. “Can I see it?” He asked.

“I’d rather you not. It isn’t finished. Will you come back for me? I wanna make sure I get this absolutely flawless.” Nasir found himself undesiring of a simple tryst with this particular model. He wanted to try and draw him out; wanting to capture the best possible representation he could. Getting to know Agron might impart some of his strange magnetism into the undone work.

Agron went back to the changing room to redress.

“I haven’t got a job, so I’ve loads of time.” Agron shrugged in a way that sounded like he was accepting. 

“Brilliant. Thank you for your time today.” Nasir gave Agron the money he’d promised.

“Well, I reckon I’ll be seein’ ya.” Agron winked and walked to his car.

Nasir licked his lips; definitely had to get that bum just right. He thought.


	2. Dinner for two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir wants his work to fully capture his flawless subject, but he still owes Mira dinner; unbeknownst to him however, she has a plan to make it a double date.

“Fuck.” Nasir swore to himself as he tried to get the slope of Agron’s shoulders just right. He was still working on primary sketches but each one seemed more pitiful than the last. He simply couldn’t recreate that stunning man’s form no matter how many times he tried. It had seemed so easy that first day with Agron sitting in front of him in all his naked glory. 

“Hope he comes back. I’ll never finish it at this rate.” Nasir grumbled. He’d been slumped over his desk for hours and his shoulders ached. 

“How’s our resident artiste?” Castus asked as he swanned in with coffee. 

“Hating existence. Cursing my stupid fingers for not doing what they’re supposed to..” Nasir accepted the coffee. 

“Would you like me to send up your masseur? He always seems to get you nice and relaxed.” Castus winked at his boss. 

“Have you ever looked at someone so utterly flawless it made you want to weep?” Nasir gestured toward the full canvas sketch he had done of Agron the day before.

Castus let out a low whistle of approval. “Not bad. Definitely could’ve stood to see what was under that sheet..” he took a sip of his own coffee.

“He was modest I think. Opted to use the changing room.” Nasir commented. “Besides I want to capture all of him, not just his cock.”

Castus hummed. “Though it wouldn’t be so bad if you did eh?” He chuckled.

Nasir rolled his eyes. “We have about twenty minutes before Mira shows up.” He remarked.

Castus smirked back at him. They had hooked up a few times before and after Nasir hired Castus as his assistant. They both knew what it was so there wasn’t any drama but Nasir could tell Castus was a little more into him than vice versa. It hardly mattered to either of them however gratification was gratification. 

Castus moved close to Nasir, attempting to kiss him with Nasir pulling away; “You know I don’t do that.” He muttered. 

“Right. Forgot.” Castus smiled easily, his hands getting the button and zipper of Nasir’s jeans open, he smirked and got down on his knees. 

Nasir groaned as he felt the other man’s mouth wrap around his cock. Though he could be frivolous and downright silly at times, Castus was good at what he did. He was smooth, polished, and quite good with his mouth in many respects. 

He got Nasir’s work displayed with his smooth talk and his quick thinking and Nasir could rely on him to be discreet about their conduct.

Nasir gasped, gripping the back of Castus’ neck and starting to rock his hips. “Fuck that mouth of yours is worth your paycheck.” Nasir mumbled.

Castus smirked up at the other man, his hands sliding up to grab Nasir’s hips. In a few moments Nasir came with a moan. 

“Fuck.” He whispered, tugging Castus back to his feet and then repositioning himself where Castus had been. 

Castus had been in love with Nasir since the first moment he saw the Artist at a gala a few years ago. They had talked and then snuck off to the host’s coat room where Castus was priveleged to indulge in one of the most exciting fucks of his life. It had only been sex for Nasir and it didn’t take Castus long to understand that while Nasir’s body was available, his heart wasn’t. It didn’t particularly bother him. He found himself content with what Nasir was willing to give. 

A cry escaped Castus’ lips as he came in Nasir’s mouth. “Shit!” He moaned. 

Nasir went over to his sink, spitting into it and rinsing out his mouth. “A little warning would have been nice.” He remarked.

“Sorry.” Castus tucked himself back into his pants.

A few minutes later, the lift pulled up and Mira stepped out to see Castus and Nasir. “You two behaving?” She smirked. 

“Hardly.” Castus winked at her.

Their arrangement was not unknown to Mira, but she never made mention of it because she considered them both friends and what they did in private was up to them as consenting adults. “So what’d you think of Agron?” She asked, seeing the primary sketch on the canvas and a plethora of smaller renditions hastily crumpled up or torn to shreds. 

“He was brilliant! I definitely owe you dinner anywhere you want to go! Unfortunately that is all I have so far, attempting to recreate it feels stale.” Nasir gestured toward his mess on the floor. 

“He seemed to like you too. He didn’t say much but he didn’t really have to. He and Spartacus have been mates for so long,he’s become fairly easy to read and you definitely sparked his interest. He said you asked him to come back, but the way he said it,I could tell he was pleased.” Mira smirked.

Nasir was hopeful; “Did he say anything else?” 

“Only that he needed help picking out a good wine.” Mira made the remark as if it were merely a matter of fact. 

Nasir could feel himself blushing however; already it seemed Agron wanted to make an impression on him. 

“Oh, and we’ll be going to my favorite Italian place tonight.” Mira grinned. 

Nasir nodded; “Okay I said anywhere..but I reckon familiarity is better than imagination.” 

Mira laughed; “You’re so posh sometimes.” 

Nasir shrugged. The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon having some wine and talking while Nasir tried fruitlessly to do more sketches for his main piece. 

“Uggh! How was it so perfect when he was here but I can’t get his damn shoulders right? Or that curve of his neck...or those abs...” Nasir started to daydream about that spectacular body.

“Maybe he’s your muse.” Mira teased, causing him to snap back to reality.

Nasir scoffed. “We hardly know each other.” 

“That could easily change.” Mira smiled.

That night, Nasir picked Mira up at her place; she wore an elegant red dress with a crossing pattern along the back and a neckline that accecentuated her collarbone. Nasir wore a dark suit and as they came into the restaurant the hostess greeted them. 

“Your party is waiting for you.” She said with a smile, ushering them toward a table. 

“Party?” Nasir repeated in confusion. 

Mira smiled mysteriously. 

“What did you do?” Nasir frowned at her.

“You’ll thank me later.” She crooned into his ear.

They saw her boyfriend Spartacus seated at a table and when they got closer, Nasir was stunned to see Agron sitting across from him. 

“Evening.” Agron flashed a winning smile. 

Nasir didn’t know whether to curse Mira for this underhanded little scheme or give her a nice big bonus. 

Both Spartacus and Agron wore nice suits and Nasir had to admit they looked good. Taking a seat beside Agron, he attempted not to feel like a silly nervous schoolboy at a dance. 

Agron was polite and attentive; carrying himself well as the four of them talked. They all had a drink and ordered something. All throughout dinner Nasir couldn’t help watching Agron from from time to time; the way he laughed, how his dimples would show, his green eyes lit up, that rugged charm held Nasir utterly spellbound.

He didn’t hear a question posed to him by Mira so he felt her nudge his shin with her foot. “Huh?” He asked dazedly. 

“I said, do you want some more wine?” Mira looked insufferably pleased with herself! 

“Uhh..yes please.” Nasir muttered. He wasn’t blushing was he? More than likely. 

Agron glanced at the other man out of the corner of his eye. When Nasir wasn’t staring at him, he was doing some staring of his own in the New Zealander’s direction. He was grace and beauty incarnate Agron thought; his bounty of long black hair fell down to his shoulders and caught the light of the restaurant in such a way it made Agron think of a raven in flight. He’d always been fascinated by the creatures; they were intelligent, resourceful, and Agron thought people didn’t give them enough credit for their beauty. Maybe not in a conventional sort of way, but Agron thought of them as such. More than that however; it was the way Nasir would smile that made Agron’s pulse quicken. It was as if the brightness of it could put the most lustrous of jewels to shame. Was it corny if Agron thought of it as sunshine personified? Maybe a little but it hardly seemed to matter. 

The evening progressed with easy conversation, good food,and a bit more wine until Mira and Spartacus both decided to call it a night. 

Nasir paid the bill and when he went for his coat, Agron was waiting for him. “Drive you home?” he offered. 

Nasir wet his suddenly dry lip; “I drove us here...but..thank you just the same.” He offered a polite smile. 

“Oh. Alright then I’ll say goodnight. Ummm...may I come by tomorrow?” Agron asked nervously. 

“I’d like that. It’ll give me an excuse to draw you in a different pose.” Nasir replied.

“Sounds fine. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Agron shook his hand, placing his hands in his coat pocket and walking to his parking spot. 

Nasir swallowed. Why was his palm tingling? It was just a bloody handshake! 

Alone in his room that night, Nasir moaned as he stroked himself, images of Agron’s naked skin filled his mind. That strong back, those amazing calves... “Fuck.” Nasir sped up his movements,groping blindly around the inside of his drawer, he found the lube and a vibrator, slicking his fingers he pushed them inside himself, pausing in stroking his erection while he prepared himself. “Agron.” He whispered into the dark room. 

Though he hadn’t quite seen it yet, Nasir knew Agron had to have an impressive cock. Everything else about the man was amazing. It only stood to reason he’d probably have an equally magnificent cock. 

Slicking the vibrator, Nasir eased it inside himself, going back to stroking himself as he turned it on. “God yes! Fuck me.” He muttered, imagining those huge hands holding him impossibly close, gripping into his thighs as he... “Agron!” Nasir moaned the other man’s name as he moved the vibrator in and out. “Ahh! Fuck!” He continued to pleasure himself until he felt that tell tale sign that he was about to cum. “Ahh!” He came in his hand, easing the speed of the vibrator to a stop. With a sigh Nasir cleaned everything up.  
Not nearly as good as the real thing he was sure. Perhaps soon he could find out for real.


	3. Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir gets to spend another lovely afternoon getting all thirsty over a certain model. 
> 
> In an attempt to try and draw Agron out,he engages conversation.

“So tell me the story about you running around in the buff on your school’s pitch.” Nasir said,sketching Agron as he sat on the stool facing away from him; the sheet still draped around his waist, but Nasir could still make out the curves of his backside.

“Oh..well I was on our Rugby team and when we made it to the finals, I promised me mates I’d do the run if we won.” Agron tried his best not to slouch, he didn’t want to disrupt Nasir’s line of sight in any way. 

“Man of your word then.” Nasir snickered in amusement.

“If you ain’t got your word you ain’t got a wombat’s shit.” Agron glanced back at the Artist with a smile. 

Nasir found the broad accent lacking in the finesse of a cultivated accent but Agron’s manner of talking was part of his charm. “Hold still and don’t make me laugh.” Nasir admonished. 

“Right. Sorry.” Agron resumed his position. 

As Nasir sketched, he glanced up every few minutes. Each time he did finding it harder and harder to take his eyes off the brunet. 

“Tell me about yourself.” Nasir said, looking to pass the time and also try to find out more about the man who intrigued him. 

“Ain’t much worth tellin’. Spent all me life in Brisbane. I’ve a younger brother. Duro, he’s a ranger in The Bush. Mum and dad are probably still livin’ in the same house they been livin’ in for goin’ on forty years now.” Agron shrugged.

“Stay still!” Nasir reminded him. 

“Sorry mate. Uni’s where I met Spartacus and Mira. They were mad for each other even back then. Been working odd jobs to get by; now I’m stayin’ with the happy couple while I find work. I mean some I can do with my clothes on.” Agron continued talking, remaining as still as he could for Nasir. 

Nasir hummed in response, he was listening but also focused on getting the exact curve of Agron’s back. 

“Tell me somethin’ ‘bout yourself.” Agron remarked, curious to know more about the Artist. 

“What would you like to know?” Nasir challenged. 

Agron thought for a moment; “Castus said you shag but don’t kiss. Is that true?” 

“Generally yes. I don’t kiss someone I don’t love as a rule.” Nasir replied honestly. 

“I always reckoned rules were made to be broken.” Agron threw another glance backward, giving Nasir a wink. 

Nasir looked visibly flustered. “I told you to hold still.” He mumbled. 

Agron held in his laughter. He didn’t wish to make Nasir upset,but he also found it fun to cause a blush to rise to those caramel colored cheeks. 

When he was finished, Agron got dressed, this time not bothering to ask if he could see what Nasir had done as the Artist draped a sheet over it before he returned from the changing area. 

“Should I...not bother coming back?” Agron asked tentatively. He didn’t mean to over step his bounds and Nasir hadn’t said anything to him yet. 

“Oh...no..I mean yes. I mean...will you come back? I...I still feel like I haven’t quite gotten it right yet.” Nasir answered, feeling somewhat giddy. Agron had implied that he was interested, but Nasir wasn’t entirely certain yet. 

Agron smiled. “I’d very much like to come back as long as you’ll have me here.” He impulsively kissed Nasir’s cheek. 

Nasir stood there for a moment. That wasn’t technically a rule..cheek kissing. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“As ya like.” Agron grinned back at him and took his leave. 

Nasir groaned, dragging himself to his work desk. “I’m being tested. This has to be some kind of endurance test...or.. I don’t know what.” He sighed, sitting down heavily.


	4. An unfortunate past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron ruminates on his attraction toward Nasir and tries to figure out why he seems so sexual, yet so aloof.

As he sat in Mira’s living room nursing a beer, Agron couldn’t help wondering to himself what made Nasir lock away his heart the way he had. 

“What else can ya tell me ‘bout this Kiwi?” Agron asked Mira as they watched Telly together. 

“He’s very private despite his reputation. He doesn’t care that people know who he fucks, but he’s quick to correct the tabloids if they print something about him dating someone.” Mira replied. 

Agron took a pull from his beer bottle; “D’ya have any idea why?” 

Mira looked solemn; “He doesn’t like to talk about it, but he was in love once. It was his third year in Art school and he became enamored of the Professor instructing the class. The Professor treated him like shite, but Nasir was young and impressionable. It was a very clandestine affair; the Professor knew he’d have to appear before an ethics board if they were ever suspected. He thought trying to improve his resume would circumvent any problems because he could still make money. The problem was he didn’t possess half the talent Nasir did in his little finger so he manipulated and cojoled Nasir with empty promises that if he’d do some paintings for him, they could be together because they would still have a way to get by. Unfortunately someone saw them kissing in the classroom and reported it. Nasir was expelled for his violation of their ethics code and The Professor was sacked. To add salt to the wound, the bastard put Nasir’s work on display as if it were his own. Obviously Nasir was shattered and he hasn’t allowed anyone to get close to him in the same way since.” She looked sad for Nasir’s misfortune.

Agron felt his blood boiling. “That....fucking...evil manipulative bastard! How could he even dream of hurting someone like that?!” He seethed. 

Mira laid a hand on his shoulder; “Don’t tell Nasir I told you. He doesn’t really like people to know.” 

Agron nodded in understanding. “There has to be a way for me to let him know I’m sincere. I really fancy him Mira.” 

Mira smiled; “I know you do. I reckon you just have to be patient and respectful of his feelings and he might let his guard down. Just be gentle. A hurt like he suffered isn’t an easy fix.” 

“I know that. I wanna try to make his heart whole again..as cliche as that might sound.” Agron replied honestly. 

“Continue doing what you’re doing. He tells me he never met anyone like you before, so that’s something in your favor.” Mira advised. 

Agron smiled to himself. He felt honored to know that Nasir was as captivated by him as he was by Nasir.

In a hotel room across town Nasir moaned as he was mercilessly fucked by a random stud he’d picked up. 

The stud leaned forward and tried to kiss him, but as usual Nasir pulled away. “Just fuck me.” He muttered. 

Pulling out without a word, the stud roughly turned him over onto his stomach before re-entering him. “Bitch.” He growled. 

“Fuck you!” Nasir bit out, gasping as the other man thrust harder and faster. It was almost painful but Nasir said nothing. All he wanted was to feel less for the man who made his palm tingle with a simple handshake, made his cheeks flush with a crooked smile... “Agron.” Nasir whispered the man’s name into the pillow he gripped. 

Soon enough the stud was finished with him. “Get out.” Nasir said dryly. 

“With fuckin’ pleasure cock slut.” The stud threw his clothes on and left, slamming the door behind him. 

“Wanker.” Nasir muttered to himself as he got himself dressed and checked out of the hotel. Wanting not to bring strange men back to his home, he often met with whomever he wanted in places like his Art Studio or the hotel; it felt sordid and a bit dehumanizing but it was just sex. 

Nasir unlocked his car and drove toward home; he’d said Agron’s name! More than once he’d caught himself doing it whenever he pleasured himself, but he hadn’t done it with another person until that afternoon. What the actual fuck was that blasted man doing to him?!


	5. An Unveiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Agron have grown closer over time but their budding romance faces a hurdle when an unexpected guest turns up at Nasir’s Unveiling Party.

Nasir gave himself a final once over in his bedroom mirror. Castus was throwing a party in his honor to celebrate the completion of his series and Nasir wanted to make sure he looked nice. 

It had been several months since he and Agron had met and they were growing closer but Nasir still had his walls up. He knew Mira had told him about his past by the look on his face the next time they saw each other. 

Nasir couldn’t stand the look of sympathy Agron cast in his direction when he thought Nasir wasn’t looking. So there would be no pretense of a heavy secret between them, Nasir told Agron himself of his failed relationship. 

Agron didn’t judge him and he didn’t press Nasir for anything he wasn’t prepared to give. Nasir couldn’t help feeling a deep affection for Agron, not only for the things he said, but for the things he didn’t say. 

Just then, Nasir’s doorbell rang and he went to answer it. 

“Evening.” Agron smiled when Nasir opened the door. He held a bottle of Yalumba Reserve Antique Porter. Nasir’s eyes lit up in surprise and delight. “Bonzar!” 

Agron chuckled; “That’s the first time I’ve heard you use something a little less posh than brilliant or fantastic.” 

Nasir laughed. “Shut up.” 

They walked to Agron’s car and he drove them to Castus’ place. 

Nasir held Agron’s arm as they walked in; “Our guest of honor has arrived!” Castus announced in his usual flamboyant fashion. 

All the guests assembled applauded. Nasir smiled shyly. He was pleased everyone was there to see his work, he wasn’t so keen on the attention but Agron held him around the waist and it helped ease some of the anxiety. 

As the night progressed, Nasir began to feel a little more relaxed, but he didn’t venture far from Agron’s side. 

At last Castus announced the unveiling: “Ladies and gentlemen; I give you Nasir.” He stepped aside and allowed Nasir to take the floor. 

“It isn’t much, but I hope you all like it.” Nasir smiled. The curtains were pulled away to reveal a series of sketches, and paintings of a variety of men but the largest and most impressive collection were of Agron in various poses. 

Agron was stunned. This was the first time he had seen the pictures. “Nasir...these...these are spectacular.” He whispered. 

Nasir smiled. “Thank you.” He muttered with a blush. 

As the guests marveled at the Art, Nasir’s deameanor suddenly shifted as if he’d just been punched in the stomach.

Agron scowled, glancing over to where Nasir was looking; a man with blond hair and blue eyes stood in the Foyer. 

Castus even seemed upset by the man’s presence; “What the hell are you doing here Julius?” He demanded. 

“Am I not entitled to see the grand reveal of a former protege?” The man identified as Julius asked smoothly. 

“Not when you haven’t been invited.” Castus replied angrily.

Nasir seemed to fade back from the cluster of people. Agron didn’t need to ask who the man was, maneuvering his way closer to him. 

With an animalistic yell; Agron Head butted the man in his smug face. 

The guests let out shocked cries but Agron grabbed the blond by the shirt front. “You aren’t welcome here you two-bit hack!” He bellowed, chucking Julius out of the house. 

When everything resettled,Nasir stood in stunned silence. Never before had anyone done anything like that for him and he was simultaneously bewildered and..surprisingly happy. 

“Agron...take me home.” Nasir muttered softly.


	6. Breaking down the walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last Nasir and Agron have their night of passion!

The minute they walked through Nasir’s door he wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. 

“I thought you didn’t kiss people you didn’t love.” Agron mumbled.

“That’s right.” Nasir purred against his lips.

Agron at once understood what Nasir was trying to tell him and he responded by pulling the other man closer. 

“Nobody’s ever done anything like that for me before.” Nasir whispered as he guided Agron to his bedroom by his necktie.

“You mean head butted a bloke like a football hooligan?” Agron asked. 

“No. I mean stood up for me like that.” Nasir laughed. 

“He had no right to be there and try and take your night away. I had to do something.” Agron replied, hastily removing his suit jacket. 

Nasir unbuttoned his shirt as Agron’s hands went to work on Nasir’s; they shared another deep kiss as they undressed each other. 

Once they were both naked, Nasir pushed Agron onto his bed and climbed on top of him; tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear, he leaned down and kissed Agron again. Now that he was allowing himself to feel their lips joined, Nasir couldn’t get enough of it.

“I just knew you’d have an amazing cock. You never let me even get a glimpse of it the whole time I was drawing and painting you.” Nasir marveled,reaching back and gently stroking the growing erection. 

Agron chuckled. “I figured you’d be showin’ me nuddies to other people and I didn’t want a load of strangers lookin’ at me cock..especially considering how hard I had to focus on not...ummm letting my imagination get carried away with me concerning a certain Artist.” Agron turned them over, kissing Nasir’s lips before beginning to trace his jawline, neck, and collarbone with hot, wet kisses. He gently nipped at where Nasir’s pulse point was.

Nasir closed his eyes and allowed himself to be almost worshiped. No one had ever paid this much attention to his body before.

During a fuck there was always very little fanfare but Agron was making love to Nasir and he could feel it. 

“Agron..you amaze me. Ever since Julius dumped me I didn’t think I had anything worthwhile to offer anyone except my body and my Art.” Nasir confessed.

“You’re spectacular Nasir. In every way imaginable. You light up a room with your smile,you’re poised and confident, and...never in my whole life have I met someone so utterly breath-taking. The day I came here you looked positively devastating.” Agron murmured as he kissed down to Nasir’s stomach,his thumbs gently working over his dusky nipples.

Nasir shivered with desire; “The first day you came my hair was a wreck and I was covered in paint!” he objected half-heartedly.

“I know.” Agron grinned. “I got to see you in a way I doubt very many people have. You were almost other-worldly in the energy you were emiting. You were in your creative mode and I got to see a small window of a genius at work.” 

Nasir shook his head modestly. “I’m no genius. VanGough, Monet, Picasso. They were geniuses.” 

“Will you shut up and take the compliment.” Agron chuckled, kissing Nasir lovingly. 

“Fine...” Nasir gave an exaggerated sigh. “What am I going to do with such a shameless fan?” 

“I reckon I have a few notions.” Agron smirked, shifting Nasir’s legs up and licking a slow trail toward his entrance, slowly moving his tongue inside.

“Oh my God! Agron!” Nasir moaned; his fingers tangling into the short brown hair. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had gone to the trouble of rimming him. Most men who liked to top surprisingly didn’t like doing it because they were mostly concerned about getting their cocks inside someone. Agron wasn’t the least bit shy about it, affording Nasir pleasure with a kind of enthusiasm he found endearing.

Agron continued to map Nasir’s every inch of naked skin with his hands, wanting to caress him in ways he’d been dreaming about for months.

“Agron..please..I want you inside me....I want to feel you.” Nasir murmured, looking down at Agron, his eyes filled with love and desire for the other man.

Agron understood the implication. Nasir wanted him to fuck him without a condom. “I’m clean.” he assured. 

“I am too. Got tested last month.” Nasir grinned up at him. 

Agron retrieved the lube from Nasir’s drawer,coating his fingers he gently eased them inside while they shared a deep kiss.

“How did I get so lucky.” Nasir marvled.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Agron smiled, kissing Nasir’s lips as he guided himself inside. 

“God! Fuck yes Agron! Move. Please.” Nasir panted. 

Agron obliged, starting out slowly but his pace soon quickened. With a grunt he pulled out momentarily to readjust before sliding back in. 

Nasir let out a cry; “There!” He dug his nails in Agron’s shoulders as the taller man worked to hit that spot each time he thrust. “Fuck! Ahh! Agron!” Nasir threw himself into it with everything he had.  
Agron looked down into those deep brown eyes that seemed to have him hypnotized; how he loved this man, this quiet, reserved,yet passionate little man.

“I love you Nasir.” Agron muttered. 

“I love you too Agron.” Nasir hooked his leg just right and rolled them over while Agron was still inside him. “Let me ride this amazing cock of yours.” Nasir smiled, sitting up and starting to move himself up and down on Agron’s erection. 

“Fuck! Holy shit you’re a power bottom ain’t ya?” Agron rambled. 

“Not exactly. Up until now I’ve concidered myself pretty versatile. But with this...” Nasir paused to rock his hips as emphasis. “I want it in me all the time.” 

“Reckon it’d look a bit bats if I walked around with an Artist on me cock.” Agron teased. 

“Shut up. You know what I mean.” Nasir laughed softly. 

Agron smirked, switching their positions again. “Oh I know.” He murmured. 

They continued making love and when Nasir felt himself getting close he tightened his hold on the other man. “Cumming!” He warned, crying out his release into Agron’s hand and on both their stomachs.

“Nasir.” Agron moaned the Artist’s name thrusting a few more time and allowing a moan to escape as he came inside of his lover. 

Nasir lay there, sweaty and spent but deliriously happy. “Anyone tell you on a scale of one to ten, you’re a hundred?” He mumbled as Agron pulled him close.

“Nah. I have heard “Oh my God did your mum shag a fucking horse” though..” Agron replied honestly. 

Nasir laughed; “I mean it.” 

“I think the secret is that I want this to mean something.” Agron smiled.

Nasir snuggled against the other man. “So very much.” He whispered.


	7. A pleasant surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been mulling over in my head exactly what Agron went to University for and ultimately landed on the idea he wanted to be an English Literature Professor and decided to try some of the Universities in Sydney. Needless to say Nasir is a bit incredulous so he asks Agron to recite something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found an excerpt I liked in a piece called “On Love” by Percy Bysshe Shelley.  
> So the recitation is credited to him.
> 
> I’m not sure if the interpretation I gave in the comments can be seen so I’ll just put the note here: I think what Shelley is saying is that he’s been looking for a love not only with a man, but something mutually felt but has only found disappointment but the second stanza seems to say that if two people are kindred spirits, they will understand each other and love will be the core of it.

Agron and Nasir had been dating for several months. Nasir no longer cared if the tabloids churned stories out about him and the Australian because they were probably true if a bit sensationalized; for example they did /not/ shag in a glass elevator at an high end hotel! Nasir had more class than that. 

In all the time they had been dating Agron had not once mentioned what kind of job he might be looking for. Finally, the curiousity got to be too much for Nasir and he had to ask Agron after they made love in Nasir’s bed. “You never said what you went to University for.” He began, making himself comfortable by folding his arms on Agron’s chest and resting his head on them. 

“Promise you won’t laugh.” Agron muttered as he gently stroked Nasir’s hair. 

“Cross my heart.” Nasir smiled up at the brunet.

“I urrmmm...have my uhhh...doctorateinEnglishLiterature.” He mumbled into his hand. 

“Sorry?” Nasir frowned, unable to decipher what the other man had said.” 

“My...Doctorate in English Literature....” Agron’s face was red. 

Nasir balked in disbelief. 

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” Agron bristled a little.

“I’m not laughing love, honest. It’s just...hard to imagine..well..” Nasir gestured toward him. 

“Oi! I may be big and play Rugby and my accent ain’t as posh as some, but that don’t mean nothin’!” Agron scowled. 

“Don’t mean nothin’?” Nasir repeated.

Agron glared at him and Nasir leaned up, kissing him; “Okay, okay, I’m being mean I know. Recite something for me.” Nasir challenged. 

“Recite something?” Agron repeated. 

“Yeah Doctor Agron. Recite something.” Nasir grinned.

Agron took a few minutes to think: “What is love? Ask him what is life; ask him who adores what is God. I know not the internal constitution of other men, nor even of thine whom I address. I see that in some external attributes they resemble me, but when, misled by that appearance, I have thought to appeal to something in common and unburthen my inmost soul to them, I have found my language misunderstood, like one in a distant and savage land. The more opportunities they have afforded me for experience, the wider has appeared the interval between us, and to greater distance have the points of sympathy been withdrawn. With a spirit Ill-fitted to sustain such proof, trembling and feeble through its tenderness, I have every where sought, and have found only repulse and disappointment. Thou demandest what is love. It is that powerful attraction towards all we conceive, fear, or hope beyond ourselves, when we find within our own thoughts the chasm of an insufficient void, and seek to awaken in all things that are, a community with what we experience within ourselves. If we reason, we would be understood; if we imagine, we would that the airy children of our brain were born anew within another’s; if we feel, we would that another’s nerves would vibrate to our own, that the beams of their eyes should kindle at once and mix and melt into our own; that lips of motionless ice should not reply to lips quivering and burning with heart’s best blood: -That is love.” As Agron recited he worshiped Nasir’s body with kisses so every few words were punctuated with them. Nasir writhed beneath the other man’s touch. 

“That’s beautiful.” Nasir whispered in almost reverent awe.

“Percy Bysshe Shelley. Bisexual Romantic Period poet and author. His wife wrote Frankenstein.” Agron smirked as he trailed his kisses further downward. 

“Alright I believe you.” Nasir smiled fondly.

“Didn’t need to prove myself, but I enjoyed getting you aroused while I recited to you.” Agron grinned back, finding the lube and coating his fingers. 

Nasir hummed in agreement. “You’re quite eloquent.” He murmured. 

“When the mood so strikes.” Agron smirked, his fingers going to work inside of Nasir. 

Nasir moaned, pulling Agron into a deep kiss. “Want you. NOW.” He’s whispered.

Agron slicked his erection with more lube and slid inside of the other man with a moan. “Fuck.” He breathed out. 

“And sometimes there’s that.” Nasir teased. 

“Laugh while you can. Soon you won’t be so smug.” Agron purred, beginning to thrust his hips. 

Nasir did in fact stop feeling smug and started to feel the intense pleasure of Agron fucking him senseless. “Ahh! Fuck!” Nasir cried. 

Agron smirked at him; “And you have a go at me.” He muttered. 

Nasir laughed softly; “You’re talking too much.” He tugged Agron into a deep kiss.

Their bodies continued to move together in a rhythm that was pleasurable to them both. 

With a cry of Agron’s name, Nasir came.

Agron looked down at him as he continued to thrust. “THIS is love.” He whispered huskily, capturing Nasir’s lips in a deep kiss. 

“Yes!” Nasir agreed whole-heartedly. 

In minutes Agron was groaning as he came inside of Nasir. “God you’re so unbelievably amazing.” He whispered. 

“As are you.” Nasir smiled up at him. When they untangled their limbs from one another, they decide to have a bath. “I feel like if you became a Professor I might have to keep my eye on the cute little twinks who pass through.” Nasir remarked. 

Agron chuckled; “Nah. I have my own personal work of art in my arms. Why would I trade that for some flounce with a nice bum?” He smirked. 

Nasir smiled to himself, feeling triumphant in Agron’s loving embrace.


End file.
